1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight device for use as a light source of a liquid crystal display device, and a display device comprising the backlight device.
2. Description of Related Art
In a display device such as a television, a backlight device is placed on the back side of a panel module having an image display surface for displaying an image on the front side thereof.
As a backlight device, for example, there is a known backlight device comprising a light emitting diode substrate having light emitting diodes, and a reflection sheet for reflecting light emitted by the light emitting diodes to the panel module, wherein the light emitting diode substrate is placed between the reflection sheet and the panel module (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-139876).